mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Disk
"Arkayna Goodfey, you are Mysticon Dragon Mage Zarya Moonwolf, you are Mysticon Ranger Piper Willowbrook, you are Mysticon Striker Emerald Goldenbraid, you are Mysticon Knight." '- '''Choosing the second generation of Mysticons after one thousand years of dormancy. '''The' Dragon Disk is the very source of the Mysticons' strength, mystical abilities and weaponry. In the series premiere, when Princess Arkayna, her good friend Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, and Piper Willowbrook all scramble to grab the Disk, all four touch it at once and transform into their respective Mysticon forms. History in the Animated Show Season One In "The Astromancer Job", the Mysticons use a mystical "3D printer" to create a copy of the Dragon Disk, although grey instead of golden, and then imbued it with power using the Celestial Forge. Which apparently links it to the original, as both power up to present the same riddle to find the fourth and last piece of the Codex. Once all four spellbooks are fused into one large one, the Disk becomes one with it on the cover, making it even more powerful than before. The Disk was eventually torn off by Tazma, which she presented to Queen Necrafa. It had revealed a certain and ancient prophecy, which depicts "doom for their enemy." Season Two It was finally recovered by Malvaron who gave it to Nova Terron. Soon after it is again taken, only this time, by a thoroughly vengeful and unforgiving Proxima who demonstrates her highly advanced star magic by turning it from to gold to a blood-red; therefore fully corrupting its immense magical power and energies for her own vengeful ends. With it and the ancient starfire ink in her possession, she affixes the tainted Disk to a darker, more powerful version of the-now-powerless Codex. Later on, a thoroughly vengeful and somewhat possessed Proxima combines its darker ancient magics with those her Dark Codex to bring Queen Goodfey (who would have been her mother) and her second husband, King Darius, back to life; an act that the Mysticons have been incapable of performing fully, as their ancient Codex had been drained dry. After the destruction of the Spectral Hand itself, the untainted but still powerless Dragon Disk was given to Proxima, along with the useless Codex, as Nova Terron retied from being "Star Master" and gave the topmost rank to Proxima as "Star Mistress", feeling it was the least he could do for his unintentional part in ruining her sad and lonely life. Mystical Properties The Disk possess great amounts of yellow-colored positive energy and light, which may be further magnified to even higher proportions and magnitude. As a sentient object, it has a mind and will all its own; capable of thinking and acting for itself. Since falling prey to Proxima's far greater top star magic, it may have displayed the powers of darkness. The full extent of its vast mystical energies and abilities remain to seen, as Queen Goodfey was rudely interrupted by Emerald's giggle before she could explain about the "she who controls the Dragon Disk controls..." Riddles to Fragments of the Codex First The first piece that you do look for Is not behind just any door The most regale of worms is where you'll find Fiery magic through piece of mind Second A place of peace '' ''A reverential room I stand alone in fiery bloom Third Above a place of queens and kings Celestial-powered justice springs Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * Lost and Found * The Astromancer Job * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) * Happily Never After * Monster Hunt * Age of Dragons (final appearance) The Dragon Disk in Printed Media Comics * Volume 1 (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume About the Dragon Disk Season One * "You will retrieve the Dragon Disk from the royal tower." * "What's a Dragon Disk, anyway?" * "It's an old artifact. Has to do with the Mysticons." * "Get ready to use your magic to unlock the Dragon Disk." * "We'll just see who gets the Disk first." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant. Generations of our family guarded it, kept it safe from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna!" * "I get it! We have to protect the Dragon Disk. And I will." * "The Disk! It's activating!" * "Soon the Dragon Disk will be ours! And with that, we will avenge our fallen leader!!" * "We need to get the Dragon Disk!" * "The Dragon Disk! They're with Dreadbane!" * "Where's the Dragon Disk!?" * "The Disk is mine." * "I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage." * "Let's see just how powerful this Disk really is." * "For some reason, the Dragon Disk chose you to be Mysticons." * "We are the Mysticons, chosen by the Dragon Disk to defend the realm of Gemina." * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "The Dragon Disk will activate when it senses you are ready." * "The Dragon Disk will give you clues to find pieces of the Codex." * "The Dragon Disk! It senses your commitment." * "So you could activate the Dragon Disk." * "Can someone explain why the Dragon Disk is trying to kill us?" * "Snatch something called a Dragon Disk, then give it to our employer for some serious gold." * "The riddle says we need the Dragon Disk to unlock the Codex piece!!" * "Okay, where's the Disk?" * "Kitty escaped with the Dragon Disk." * "I got you Disk thingy." * "Wait. What do you want this for?" * "The Dragon Disk refuses to reveal the location of the Codex piece." * "Perhaps I need a more powerful mage to help me use it." * "Tibion, insert the Disk." * "Because of your incompetence, you let Dreadbane get the Dragon Disk." * "If I hadn't let Kitty get the Dragon Disk, this wouldn't be happening." * "There's the Dragon Disk. Come on, let's grab it!" * "We save the city first, then we come back for the Dragon Disk." * "Hey! Where did Disk-y go?" * "We'll get the Disk another day." * "Oh yeah. Here. Probably never should have taken it in the first place." * "You saved the city, secured the Dragon Disk and unified the Codex." * "The Mysticons have performed many noble deeds':' From activating the Dragon Disk, to unifying the Codex." * "I do recall seeing a book, yes, with a disk on its cover." * "The Disk!! Where is the Dragon Disk!!?" * "Tazma must have ripped it off during the fight." * "The disk was the key! Under a full moon it projects the prophecy!" * "Yes, but to project the prophecy, we need the Dragon Disk!" In an Alternate Reality * (in wonder) "The Dragon Disk." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "The Disk! It's activating." * "Whoa. It's magic." * "Forget it. It's probably cursed." * "Protect the Dragon Disk!!" * "The Disk now or the dwarf gets it!!" * "The Disk!! He's with Dreadbane!!" * (concerned) "Where's the Dragon Disk!!?" * "The Disk is mine." * "The Dragon Disk! If we touch it, we'll become Mysticons again!!" * "The Disk will leave him to it!!" * "I think Disk-y will be a lot safer with us!!" * "You'll never get the Disk, Tazma!!" * "Once I use it assemble the Codex, the realm will tremble in fear." Season Two * "And the Dragon Disk is back, Baby!" * "No, the Disk! You are meddling with forces beyond your control, Child!" * "The Dragon Disk. Clever girl." * "What does she need the Disk for?" * "The Disk is useless now that the Codex has been drained." About the Dragon Disk Graphic Novels * "I can offer you something better: the Dragon Disk." * "Were you get that?" * "Tomorrow morning, the Mysticons are gonna realize their precious disk is missing." * "What you want for it?" * "You get that disk!!" * "And get the Dragon Disk back, apparently!!" * "I can't believe you- AH!- stole it again!!" * "You hand over Dragon Disk." * "Now Mysticons, hand over Disk. Kymraw wouldn't anyone to get hurt." * "We have the Disk, which you and I will talk about later." * " Chapter Books * " Trivia * It is a sentient mystical artifact, having a mind and will of its own. * Only it has the ability to reveal the full contents of the prophecy in its entirety. * It easily fell prey to the vastly increased and highly advanced star magic of Proxima Starfall, who used the evil powers of her own gold scepter to corrupt it entirely. This act turned it from its original golden yellow color to a deep blood-red; an ability neither Tazma nor Necrafa were capable of. * Somehow (off-screen), the Disk was taken off the Dark Codex and regained its original bright gold color. It was then given to Proxima, along with the entirely useless Codex. * The full extent of its immensely powerful, ancient magical abilities are never revealed or explained in full detail. This disappoints fans. Comics * In Volume 1, Zarya uses the Dragon Disk as an offer by bribing Kymraw and her employees, the teenage elf fraternal twins Clutch and Throttle. It is then caught by Piper, who keeps it out Kymraw's hands. Princess Arkayna chastises her long-lost twin sister for stealing again, which refers to the events of the show's premiere. * Chapter Books * Category:Equipment Category:Items